If we're on our way
by dazzlingf00l
Summary: "Naked" from Quinn's point of view.


»Sorry, I wish I could stay and catch up but I'm in a hurry. My drama teacher is not a big fan of mine as it is and if I'm late again, he's going to make me play the stereotypical gay male role in the next play we do. Or something equally as bad.«

Kurt says all of this so fast that it's hard to keep up. He's already moving towards the door and just before he slams it shut behind him he adds, »but it's great to see you ladies. You look as pretty as ever. Make yourselves at home, Rachel shouldn't be long.« And he's out.

»Has his voice always been this high or did he inhale some helium right before we got here?« Santana sits down on the nearest chair she can find and puts her feet on the one opposite. Clearly she's taken Kurt's words to make herself at home very seriously.

Quinn wishes she could be so at ease in this apartment. But how can she, when she knows it's _hers_?

Still standing there, almost frozen in place, she takes in her surroundings. Even though this is her first time in here, she can clearly see who lives here. It's Rachel through and through.

There's a stack of vegan cookbooks on one of the kitchen shelves. On the edge of the counter there is a plate with some cookies, vegan no doubt. As she takes a closer look, she can see the words »I'm sorry« written on each one. Oh oh, what has Rachel done this time? Quinn remembers the last time she's tasted those delicious cookies. It was the last time she's seen the brunette. After her accident Rachel felt so guilty that she made Quinn a batch of those cookies every week for three months! Quinn kept saying that her accident wasn't Rachel's fault but Rachel wouldn't listen and Quinn soon gave up trying to tell her and in stead enjoyed the deliciousness that were those cookies. Even as Rachel boarded the train to New York City to go to NYADA she hugged Quinn goodbye and squeezed a giant plastic bag into her hands. Those cookies lasted Quinn a whole week.

As she starts feeling hungry all of a sudden, Quinn pushes the thought of cookies aside. She notices four empty coffee cups spread around the apartment. Clearly Rachel hasn't done anything to control her coffee addiction.

Her eyes flick to Santana only to see the Latina eyeing her curiously.

»What?«

»Nothing«

Quinn sees there are two doors at the other end of the room, probably Kurt and Rachel's bedrooms. One of the doors is ajar and Quinn moves a step closer to see what's inside. She can't see much but she does get a glimpse of an edge of a bed covered with a pink blanket. This must be Rachel's bed. It's where she sleeps and where she...

Quinn doesn't even finish the thought, as she already feels a blush in her cheeks.

She hears Santana clear her throat and Quinn's attention back on her now, she repeats: »what?«

Santana smirks in response.

* * *

»Seriously, how much longer are we going to have to wait for Berry to come home?«

Just as Santana says these words, they hear footsteps coming from the hallway and as they stand up to face whoever's coming in, they hear a voice.

»Kurt, the hipsters from downstairs...«

_My God, it's her. _Quinn can feel her heart beating faster and her hands start to sweat. _Get a grip_.

»Oh my God! What are you doing here?«

»You.« _Wait. Did Santana say something?_

_Oh yeah, intervention. That's why we're here._

They don't start catching up and talk about their experiences in college. Instead, Santana jumps straight to the point.

»You cannot do a nude scene.«

»It's not a nude scene, it's just a topless scene.«

»Same thing, topless is as nude as anybody is ever gonna want to see you.«

_Um. Yeah. Right._

»Let's say you do it. Think about the two-two-two rule.« _First it's two fingers, then it's... Wait, that's not this rule. Right. Days, months, years._

This discussion isn't ending soon and Quinn can sense that Santana is beginning to lose patience, not that she has much of it when it comes to Rachel.

Rachel isn't listening to much of what Santana is saying. She probably feels like she's under attack, which is why she's trying to defend herself instead of listening.

»Look, we care about you.« _More than you know._

»And for once, Rachel, we actually have your best interests in mind.«

»Please don't do it.«

»I'm touched by your concern, I really am. But you can't change my mind about this. I've already decided to do it. Can we please just stop talking about it? Let's just enjoy this time we have together. Okay?« Rachel's eyes are pleading and Quinn can't help but give in.

»Okay.« _There's that smile._ »So... Who got the honor to receive a whole plate of »I'm Sorry« cookies?«

* * *

»So you two will meet me in the auditorium after I finish filming for today right?«

»Yeah, Berry. We'll be there discussing who's gonna enjoy watching your boobs more – a 12 year old who doesn't know what actual boobs look like, or sexually confused college girls who are too afraid to act on their feelings.« _Wait. What?_

»I'll see you later, Santana.« As Rachel turns to leave, Quinn grabs her hand and pulls here back.

»Rachel, wait.« Hazel eyes are locked onto brown ones. »Please don't do this. You'll regret it. Please just… Don't do it.« Her voice is barely above a whisper.

* * *

New text message.

From Rachel: _I couldn't do it. You were right. This would've been a mistake. See you in 5._

* * *

"Convinced me to please you" Rachel is singing and after pushing thoughts of pleasing Rachel out of her mind, Quinn takes some time to absorb the perfection that is Rachel's voice. When she wakes up from the trans, she joins in the song.

No, she's not gonna write you a love song. There is only one person Quinn would ever write a love song to.


End file.
